Robots
Robots is a game for Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS released in 2005 and is based off the film with the same name. If you open the case, you'll find some movie tickets for the movie, Robots. First, this movie with the same name was released before the game was released before Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Ice Age II: The Meltdown were released to theaters as they were released in the year. A long time ago, you won't be able to get some movie tickets if you never purchased it in 2005. Gameplay Players take place in a city called Rivet Town. Players play as Rodney in the game and also as Wonderbot and Bigweld in the level where you and Bigweld must escape. Instead of collecting coins, you must collect scrap to purchase objects. There are gold scrap that you must collect to pass. Enemies *Dogbots - They act as common enemies in the game. You can kill it with a few hits. *Security Bots - They don't like people stealing lost objects. Getting close to it will make it mad. They are members of the Bigweld Industries. *Buzzsaw Bots - As Rodney, smack it to defeat it. They are equipped with buzz saws. *Missile Bots - As Rodney, smack it with your wrench to kill it. As Wonderbot, avoid the missile as you'll die in a hit. You can kill it with your wrench to beat it. *Spiked Top Bots - They will charge at you as they have spikes on their heads. *Shield and Gun Bots - As their name implies, they have a shield and you'll need to wait patiently to strike it on contact. *Top Bots - This enemy could be difficult to beat. You must strike it from a distance to defeat it. *Fish Bots - This enemy is harmless and you can't defeat it at all. *Dozer Bots - Just like attacking Big Octo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, you must strike at its back, but not at the bulldozer as it won't affect it. *Drill Bots - They are one of the workers in the Chop Shop and you must hit it four times, like some enemies. *Large Security Bots - You must hit it four times to defeat it. *Homing Missile Bots - You must strike it and avoid its missile. As Wonderbot, you shouldn't underestimate it as that's a threat. *Bazooka Bots - Avoid its missile and strike it, just like the other shooters. *Spiked Bottom Bots - Just like a Met in the Mega Man series, it's best to shoot from a distant when awake. *Guard Dogbots - This enemy is uncommon and is same like the other one. *Frogbots - It takes a very few hits to defeat. *Claw and Shield Bots - You must attack it when it doesn't show its shield and they'll try to grab you. *Cannons - These will shoot bombs at you. If you can get close to them, you can strike them with three hits. *Flamethrowers - These will blow fire at you quickly. *Gun and Shield Bot IIs - They are same, but the shield is spiked and they can use the shields as their weapons. *Grenade Lobbers - This will lobs grenades at you. *Electrocutors - These will electrocute you and takes six wrench hits. Bosses *Ratchet's Robots - You must hit all of them and some holes will have Security Bots and bombs. *Maintenance Sewer Bot - You must fire the acid at them and it will shoot out Dogbots as they're annoying. *Ratchet Machine - You must shoot their eyes and some enemies will come out of it. *Ratchet - Ratchet will try to laugh at you if you die in the final stage. You must shoot him and you'll have to shoot his bombs and defeat the enemies as they're annoying. Differences between the game and the movie *All scenes with Baby Rodney are omitted. *All scenes with Herb working in the fancy restaurant are omitted. *Young Rodney becomes an adult when he was dismantled by Herb, while in the movie, he graduated after wearing the item from his cousin, Veronica to be an adult. *Fender isn't with Rodney in a ball in the game, while in the movie, he is. *Wonderbot was created by Herb in the game, while in the movie, it was Rodney. *The scene where the workers change the slogan, "... you can shine no matter what you're made off" into "Why be you where you can be you?" is omitted. *Crank and Diesel are absent in the game. *Piper tends to be grumpier in the game, while in the movie, she is a little grumpy. *During the chase, Bigweld doesn't sing, while in the movie, he sings. *Ratchet is defeated when Rodney shot him from a Ratchet Machine, while in the movie, he pushed Madam Gasket to the melting pot and crashed up. Characters *Rodney Copperbottom - A blue robot created by Herb. He travels to Robot City to save Bigweld. *Herb Copperbottom - An elderly robot who created Rodney. *Fender - A robot who has his head always falling off. *Piper Pinwheeler - A female robot wearing braces and tends to be grumpy. *Lug - An unnamed robot who has no names in both, the game and movie. *P. T. Ratchet - The main antagonist who tries to take over Robot City and turn it into Ratchet City. His name plays on P. T. Barnum. *Bigweld - A robot who was trying to be scrapped by Ratchet. Category:Movie-based games Category:2005 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Licensed games Category:Eurocom games Category:Griptonite Games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Platformer games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Action-adventure games Category:VU Games games Category:Launch titles